


Dearest Duke

by Jeonglixiebby



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha Bang Chan, Alpha Han Jisung | Han, Alpha Hwang Hyunjin, Alpha Seo Changbin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Knotting, Lee Felix is a sweetheart, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Kim Seungmin, Omega Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Omega Lee Minho | Lee Know, Omega Yang Jeongin | I.N, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, They all kinda are fucking tbh, Tsundere Hwang Hyunjin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeonglixiebby/pseuds/Jeonglixiebby
Summary: The youngest and only omega Prince of Levanter, Lee Felix, is finally married. However, it is to the mysterious and cold, alpha Duke of Yellow Wood, Hwang Hyunjin. Will Felix be able to make the Duke fall in love or will he be stuck in a loveless marriage for the rest of his days.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 124





	1. One

He sensed his arrival before the carriage even stopped. The overwhelming sense of dread had washed over him as soon as they crossed the property lines of his new home. Felix glanced out the window of his carriage to see the large, gloomy manor that he would spend the rest of his days in. Was this truly where his betrothed lived? It seemed that not a light was on, nor was any smoke coming out of the chimneys despite the obvious chill in the air.

The carriage slowed to a stop; horses whinnying as their reigns were pulled on. The air seemed silent other than the noises that were made by his caravan. He could hear the chatter of the two knights set to guard him on the trip.

“How unfortunate for his highness. Not only does he have a cold lover, but a cold home to go along with it.” Felix frowned at their words. He had his doubts about his betrothed, but that did not give his party the right to gossip about him. Felix cleared his throat before knocking on the door. He heard hurried steps and soon the door was being opened. The footman helped him step down as a servant shielded his delicate skin from the sun with a parasol. His guards came to stand behind him as he began approaching the front door to the house.

Before he could knock, the doors swept open to reveal his betrothed. “Good evening, your highness.” His voice was cold, but Felix was too distracted by his face to care. The alpha was tall with shoulder-length black hair and a face meant for gods. Felix had only heard rumors of his betrothed’s beauty, but none of them put his beauty to justice. At least their future children would be handsome.

“Good evening, your grace. I’m honored to finally meet you.” Hyunjin, the alpha duke whose name he had learned only hours ago, nodded curtly before stepping aside so Felix may enter his home. His attention turned to the group of people watching him. They all rose from their bows before Hyunjin sighed.

“Bring his highness’ belongings to the foyer; my servants will handle them.

You may leave when you’re done,” Hyunjin ordered before turning to Felix. “Let us retire to the parlor. I’ll have a servant bring tea. Do you have a preferred taste?” The alpha asked as he led the younger away from the door. He could hear the party rushing to follow the duke’s orders even as they got farther into the house.

“Chai, please.” Hyunjin said nothing as he brought the omega into a large sitting room. A fire was being lit by a blonde male while another stood with his head bowed. Hyunjin cleared his throat, and the red-haired boy quickly left the room. Hyunjin sat down in a plush armchair before motioning for Felix to sit on the velvet chaise. The younger sat down, posture rigid as he observed the room. The blonde male had bowed once the fire was lit and left the room as well.

Felix inhaled softly and let the comfort of the fire wash over him. The red-haired boy came back with a serving tray and placed it on the table between Felix and Hyunjin. He made their tea quietly before bowing and exiting. “Jeongin will be one of your handmaids. The other, Seungmin, is helping with your luggage most likely.” Felix nodded before sipping at his tea.

“Is my room near yours?” Hyunjin raised an eyebrow before shaking his head. He seemed confused at the thought of being in separate rooms.

“You will be in our room. Spouses share beds, do they not?” Hyunjin questioned. Felix blushed softly before nodding.

“My parents had different rooms due to my father having many concubines,” He answered quietly. Hyunjin sighed as he set his teacup down. “I figured you’d have us sleep in separate rooms as well?” The alpha shook his head before looking over to the clock on the wall.

“I will allow you to settle in before dinner. I’ll be in my study. Finish your tea then have Jeongin take you to bathe for dinner. I will see you then.” Felix pouted as he watched the older stand and exit the room. He looked to the liquid in his glass and wondered if the man would be this cold when they consummated the marriage. That’s all was left anyways; they had signed the license separately beforehand.

He downed the rest of his tea before standing as well. “Jeongin?” The boy appeared rather quickly and bowed.

“Yes, your highness?” Felix sighed before asking him to prepare a bath. Jeongin just nodded and led the prince to the grand staircase before leading him down the vast hallway to the master bedroom. Another male with light brown hair smiled softly as he bowed and introduced himself.

“Your highness, I’m Seungmin.” Felix smiled softly back at him as they led him into the en-suite.

“I request that you call me Felix, please. I would like for us to be friends.” The two servants looked at each other before nodding and beginning to prepare the bathwater. Despite being far from the city, they had plumbing, and gas installed in the house. Felix felt thankful for this as his bath was ready quickly. The boys had added oils and rose petals to the water to help enhance the prince’s naturally floral scent.

“So, Felix, are you ready for tonight?” Seungmin asked as he began helping the omega out of his clothes. The mentioned boy thought about it for a second before shrugging. Seungmin helped him tug his shirt over his head before helping him get his shoes off. “The Duke will surely ravage a beautiful omega like you.”

“I bet he goes as feral as Chan does,” Jeongin piped up as he laid out a robe and a few tools for after the bath. They let Felix settle into the bed then set to washing the boy. Felix let out soft sighs as he was massaged and pampered by the two omegas. When Jeongin began washing his hair, Seungmin decided to ask a simple yet embarrassing question.

“Would you like us to prepare you for tonight?” Felix spluttered and Jeongin looked at him in concern. “Are you okay?”

“You mean prepare me to take his knot?” Felix asked. They nodded and he blushed harshly. “How are you not embarrassed right now?”

“It’s quite difficult to embarrass us when you have mates like ours. Sex is an open topic in this household.” Felix thought about it before nodding in agreement. Seungmin nodded walked over to get a vial of oil. He returned, letting Jeongin finish up washing the boy’s hair before having Felix get on his hands and knees. Jeongin stood and left the room for a moment. Felix didn’t see what he had brought back because Seungmin decided to circle his rim at the moment with a warm finger.

“Despite our abilities to produce slick, oil never hurts when putting toys in.” Felix let out a soft whine when Seungmin finally put a single finger in. He bit his lip as Seungmin felt around his silky, virgin walls before moaning softly as his prostate was brushed. “Shh, only Hyunjin should hear your moans.”

Felix nodded softly before feeling Seungmin slip a second finger in. Jeongin came to stand in front of him and pet through the oldest omega’s hair. Felix threw his head back in a silent scream as Seungmin purposely rubbed over his prostate. Slick was leaking down his thighs into the water, filling the room with an even stronger rose scent. The younger omegas giggled as Felix began fucking back onto Seungmin’s fingers. Jeongin brought his clean hand to Felix’s mouth and placed two fingers on his lips. Felix opened his lips, and he slipped his fingers into the boy’s throat. Seungmin added a third finger before spreading his fingers wide. Felix choked around Jeongin’s fingers before continuing to suck on the fingers. “Hyunjin is going to have so much fun with you.”

Seungmin smirked when he felt Felix tighten at those words. His erection twitched along with his hole as the older moved his hips faster against Seungmin’s fingers. “Let’s leave him riled up for Hyunjin?” Jeongin suggested. Felix’s eyes widened at the thought of having to wait for his orgasm, but the idea also seemed amazing to him. Letting his alpha get overtaken by his aroused scent before he finally breaks and takes the omega over and over again.

“It seems our Lixie likes that?” Seungmin murmured before removing his fingers. Felix’s hips chased the fingers but Seungmin just replaced them with a lubed-up toy instead. Felix gasped softly as it fit snuggly inside of him before the boys were helping him out of the bath. On wobbly legs, they led Felix over to the vanity. Jeongin pulled a white ribbon out and tied it around the base of Felix’s length. They helped him put his robe on before brushing his hair out.

“Dinner is ready!” Someone called out. Seungmin put slippers on his feet before tying his robe tightly to show off his tiny waist. Felix exited the bedroom and was met with someone slightly shorter than him. “Hello, your highness. Please follow me.” The man led him back downstairs and into a large dining room. The alpha’s gaze found him quickly. He could feel the male’s gaze travel up the exposed skin of his legs and lower thighs before disappearing under the white robe he was wearing.

The male who led him here had left quickly as soon as he felt the mood shift. Felix sat down in his seat across the long table as he bit lip when the toy shifted. “You seem to have settled well?” Hyunjin asked with a slight teasing tone to his cold demeanor. Felix blushed softly before nodding.

“I have. Seungmin and Jeongin are quite likable,” Felix told him. Hyunjin raised an eyebrow before taking a bite of the steak that had been prepared. They ate in silence; Felix focusing on finishing his food so they could get to the main event of tonight. Hyunjin seemed to have the same idea as well.

When they finished, Hyunjin watched as Felix stood and approached him “Alpha?” Felix asked softly.

Hyunjin growled low in his throat as he stood and pulled Felix to him. Felix moaned softly as he was man-handled which set Hyunjin off even more. Their lips connected in a fiery kiss as Hyunjin lifted Felix to wrap his legs around his torso. The omega held on tight as he wrapped his arms around Hyunjin’s neck. He whined into the kiss as Hyunjin grabbed his ass for support.

“I want to take you right here on this table, but I’d rather knot you in _our_ bed.” Hyunjin carried him out of the dining room and all the way to their bedroom in a rush. They made out slowly against the door before Hyunjin opened it and brought him to the bed. The omega leaned back on the bed as Hyunjin untied his robe. His eyes darkened at the sight of the naked omega against the burgundy duvet, laid out ready for him to take.

“Please alpha, make me yours?” Hyunjin dove in to kiss Felix again as his hands traveled down to Felix’s hole. He felt confusion when he felt something in the boy’s hole and pulled back to see the toy sitting snugly in his hole. Felix pouted softly at the lack of contact before sitting up.

“I see Seungmin and Jeongin had their fun with you. Maybe I should punish you for being so willing?” He studied Felix’s face for any signs of discomfort, but only found arousal as his neck bobbed as he swallowed. “Over my lap.”

Felix followed the simple command quickly. He bent over Hyunjin’s lap as soon as the older sat down on the bed. In this position, his limbs hung uselessly, and he was at Hyunjin’s full mercy. “Count.” The first slap had Felix yelping in shock, but he let quickly said the number. Hyunjin hummed and delivered the next slap, just as harsh, the sound reverberating around the room. Felix’s member was hanging hard between his legs, getting rubbed against Hyunjin’s legs with every slap.

_Three,_

_four,_

_five,_

_six,_

_seven,_

_eight,_

_nine._

Hyunjin finished with one final slap. “Ten!” Felix cried. His eyes were watery from the slaps but also the neediness coursing through his veins. “Please alpha!” Hyunjin set the boy on the bed on his hands and knees before unbuckling his belt. He stripped of his shirt first, and Felix got to admire his sculpted body. The pants came off next and Felix almost drooled at the sight of his member. Perfect and proportional to the rest of him.

Hyunjin kneeled on the bed behind him and kissed along his neck as he removed the toy from Felix. The omega whined at the emptiness, but it was soon replaced by Hyunjin; who was much larger than the toy in terms of length and girth. Felix moaned softly when Hyunjin bottomed out and slid a hand into his hair. “Tell me if you need me to stop.” Was the only warning he got before Hyunjin pulled back and thrusted harshly into him.

Felix bit his lip to hide his moans but felt Hyunjin pull his head back and whisper, “Scream for me and let everyone know it’s me who is fucking you so well.” The next thrust went straight against his prostate and caused Felix to scream in pleasure. Hyunjin quickly worked into a rough and fast rhythm as Felix cried for more with each thrust.

Hyunjin had slipped one hand to grip Felix’s waist while the other began flicking and tugging at his nipples. “HYUNJIN!” Felix yelled at a particularly harsh thrust. Hyunjin leaned down, one hand supporting himself on the bed and the other moving to tug on Felix’s cock. His hand made the younger’s member look smaller than it already was, which caused Felix’s moans to increase in volume even more.

“Such a good omega. Takes my cock so well. I’m going to knot you over and over until your bursting with my pups. You’d like that huh? Being reduced down to nothing but a breeding bitch.” Felix began moving his hips back against Hyunjin’s as he felt the ribbon around his cock come undone.

“Please give me your pups, alpha. Wanna be good!” Hyunjin growled as he began aiming for the omega’s prostate. Felix’s arms gave out, but his ass remained in the air due to Hyunjin. He felt his orgasm approaching quickly, only able to get out a quick alpha before pleasure washed over him. Hyunjin fucked him through it as he felt his knot pulling at the omega’s rim. Soon he was shoving his knot as deep as possible into the younger and sinking his teeth into the younger’s scent gland.

Felix came again weakly before collapsing against the bed. Hyunjin went with him and they turned to the side so they wouldn’t land in cum. “Don’t sleep just yet, Felix. I’m not quite done with you.”


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunlix bonding

The first week had passed by rather quickly. Between Felix meeting the rest of the main staff and getting knotted relentlessly by Hyunjin, time just seemed to slip by. By the end of the third day, Felix was sure that he would provide Hyunjin an heir rather quickly. Almost every available surface had been defiled by the newlyweds.

Felix was in the manor’s library reading one of the many books that Hyunjin had in his collection. Chan had built him a fire in the fireplace so that he would be comfortable while reading. Seungmin had brought him a few blankets and fresh tea since it was getting colder outside by the second. Snow had begun steadily falling and blanketed the woods that surrounded the manor.

Felix watched the snow fall with a soft smile as he sipped at his tea and curled deeper into the blankets. He thought about what he could do with Hyunjin while they were snowed in since there was no way that anyone was leaving. Maybe they could paint or bake together? Felix just desperately wanted to bond with the alpha. Despite the fact that they were mated; Hyunjin really only showed interest in fucking Felix.

While Felix was not complaining, the sex was really good; he couldn’t help but wonder if Hyunjin only wanted the physical aspect of this relationship. The thought hurt Felix, but he just pushed the idea away and told himself that Hyunjin was just adjusting to his presence. Why would he hold Felix like he was the world if he did not care about the younger?

The younger finally decided to stand and make his way to Hyunjin’s study. He knocked softly before entering to see Hyunjin reading over some papers. “Alpha?” The male’s eyes glanced up from his paper before he placed it down with a sigh. He turned in his seat so Felix could plant himself in his lap and gripped the younger’s hips.

“What brings you to my study?” Hyunjin asked once Felix was comfortable. The omega slipped his arms around Hyunjin’s neck as he planted a chaste kiss to his lips. “Surely you’re satisfied after how I knotted you this morning?”

“I was wondering if we could spend some time together. Not in a sex way, but so we can get to know each other more.” Hyunjin seemed to think about this before shrugging. He looked towards the window and frowned at the snow.

“I was going to suggest a picnic before the snow began but it seems I’m a little late.” Felix giggled and thought about it for a few seconds.

“We could have one in the library. That way we could be especially cozy while we bond.” Hyunjin nodded and kissed Felix again before standing up while holding him. “Put me down so I can go get food. You can go get the blankets and pillows.”

When Felix arrived in the kitchen, Minho, the cook, was already finishing up lunch. “Prince Felix?” He asked confused when the younger omega entered. “What brings you here? Jeongin was going to serve your lunch in the library.”

“Have Hyunjin’s lunch brought to the library as well. We’re having an indoor picnic.” Minho smiled softly at that before nodding. “Can you add some sweets for after the meal?” The older chuckled as he nodded again and shooed the younger off. Felix continued on to the library and saw Hyunjin and Chan laying out the blankets and pillows.

“Jinnie, he’s obviously open to loving you. Why else would he be trying to bond? You just need to open up to him more,” Chan was murmuring softly. Felix paused, not really sure if he should enter or wait. He knew eavesdropping was wrong, but he was obviously involved in this conversation.

“I’m simply scared to mess up. I don’t want to end up like my parents.” His alpha’s words caused Felix to pout before deciding to enter. He opened the doors with a smile, and they both looked up to him slightly startled. Felix just continued on into the room and walked up to kiss Hyunjin.

“Minho is finishing up with lunch. Jeongin should be bringing it soon.” Hyunjin game him a soft smile and pressed another kiss to Felix’s lips. Chan cleared his throat before setting the blankets in his hands down.

“I’ll leave you two lovebirds to finish this up.”

With that, he left the room and the mates just broke out into laughter. “We scared him off with our affection, yet he has the audacity to knot Jeongin anytime they get to be alone,” Hyunjin murmured. Felix rolled his eyes as he kissed along Hyunjin’s jaw before pulling back to finish the blankets.

“We have no room to speak considering how many times you knotted me since I’ve been here,” Felix responded as he began putting the blankets into a pseudo-nest. Hyunjin sat down on a chaise beside the nest so Felix could hand him the items he wanted scented. The pair finished pretty quickly and soon they were sitting across from each other in the nest.

Seungmin and Jeongin entered the room, one holding a tray of food while the other had a short table. They quickly set everything up before bowing and leaving. “Seems Minho is in a sweet mood,” Hyunjin said absently as he looked at the plates. There was a plate that held only chocolate covered strawberries and some raspberry tarts that had been made yesterday.

Hyunjin moved over to the table and picked up a spoon before dipping it into Felix’s bowl. He cupped a hand under it before lifting it to Felix’s lips. The omega eagerly accepted the soup before copying the act to Hyunjin. They fed each other quietly with soft giggles and sweet kisses in between bites. Felix noticed that Hyunjin’s food had an extra ingredient that his was lacking.

“What is that?” Felix asked as he pointed at the ingredient. Hyunjin shrugged as he fed Felix another spoon.

“I’m not sure what it’s called. It has something to do with boosting the immune system and also helps strengthen alpha qualities. Minho’s mother first began ordering it and now he orders it for me. It’s not safe for omega’s though.” Felix nodded gently as he grabbed a chocolate covered strawberry. He popped it into his mouth and groaned as the sweet juice penetrated the chocolatey cover.

Hyunjin finished up his soup before leaning in to kiss Felix. They made out slowly for a few moments before pulling back and laying down. “What was it like growing up in the castle?” Hyunjin asked. Felix flipped over into his stomach as he thought about the question.

“Isolating. Sure, there were always people around, but I never was able to bond with any my age. There’s also the fact that I was the only omega prince, therefore I was not considered an heir.” Hyunjin cupped Felix’s cheek as he hummed for the other to keep going. “My father hated me as well. His only male son from the queen is born an omega. He’s lucky my older sisters are alphas.”

“What about your mother?” Hyunjin asked cautiously. The pout on Felix’s face deepened even further as a cross look covered his eyes.

“She saw me as the reason my father took concubines; even though he already had them before I was born. I was raised by nannies who didn’t care for me either.” Hyunjin pulled Felix onto him as he wrapped his arms around the omega tightly. He pressed a soft kiss to Felix’s forehead as he let out comforting pheromones. “What about you?”

“My mother passed when I was young, but I remember her being very loving. Her death was extremely hard on my father though. He blamed me for her death because giving birth was too strenuous on her body, so she was weakened up until the day she passed.”

Felix let out pheromones in return to begin comforting the alpha as he recounted his past. “You were just a child. It wasn’t your fault.”

“It’s hard to not believe that when it was pounded into your mind. My father took his grief out on me emotionally and physically. It the reason I have to have the herb in my food, his abuse stunted me on a few things.” Felix wrapped the alpha in a tight hug so he could bury his head in the elder’s neck.

Hyunjin whined softly when Felix brushed his nose against his scent gland before he began petting the omega’s head. They stayed there curled up for a while, just relishing in each other’s scents. But one question would not leave Hyunjin’s mind.

“Felix, what if we turn out just as bad to our children?” He asked quietly, and Felix felt his heart break at the terrified tone of his voice. Felix sat up on Hyunjin’s lap so he could look the older dead in the eye.

“We will never be like our parents because we know the affects of it. Jinnie, you’re going to be such an amazing father to our future pups.” Felix murmured before smiling softly when Hyunjin gave him a dazzling smile.

“You called me Jinnie,” Hyunjin responded. “I’ve been waiting for you to call me that.” Their lips joined in a passionate kiss and Felix could feel all the love being poured into it. “From the moment I first laid eyes on you, I wanted you to be mine.”

“I only heard rumors of young Duke Hwang before I came here. How you were a cold and calculating alpha who would not spare any omega a second glance,” Felix muttered. Hyunjin let out a huff as he rolled his eyes. “Thankfully, my husband and alpha are a warm and kind lover.”

“I never spared another omega a glance because of how infatuated I was with you. So many of the city’s occupants gushed about the sweet and charming omega prince. When I first saw you, I knew almost instantly that you were the person I wanted to mate.”

Felix blushed softly and pressed a kiss to Hyunjin’s cheek. “Now we get to spend the rest of our lives together. We’ll make this territory the greatest in the country, raise beautiful pups, and grow old together.”

“I will do anything as long as you’re beside me.”


End file.
